Encubrimiento chamuscado
by Artis CriXar Solem
Summary: ¿Buenas intenciones con resultados opuestos? En BajoTerra tambien pasa. Eli tenia las mejores intenciones, pero ni eso es excusa para tomar algo sin permiso. Ahora, destruyo algo que es muuuy valioso para uno de sus amigos, y debera componerlo antes de que se entere. ¿Que hara? ¿Dira la verdad aunque salga caro, o lo encubrira todo a tiempo?
1. Chapter 1

-Chicos, Bluster y yo saldremos un rato. Vuelvo en una hora.- dijo Trixie abriendo la puerta para irse.

- No quieres que vaya contigo?- ofrecio Eli.

-No, gracias.- respondio ella con una sonrisa.- Solo necesito comprar un par de cosas.

-Oh, esta bien.- Trixie se fue e Eli se sento por ahi a revisar un par de cosas, sin percatarse de que cierto ingeniero habia oido la conversacion.

-Oye, se que te gusta mucho, pero dale un poco de espacio...- dijo Kord entre risas. Eli le dirigio una mirada sarcastica y subio a su habitacion antes de recibir otra broma.

-"...dale un poco de espacio..."- repitio con tono de burla a Burpy en cuanto cerro la puerta.- Solo queria saber si queria ir con alguien mas.- Burpy se rio. Era como si Kord le dijera a Eli lo que el no podia.- Ahora tu tambien te ries de mi?

La babosa dejo de reirse, pero aun seguia sonriendo. Eli se tiro en su cama. Miro al techo un rato y luego miro a Burpy.

-Hey, quieres practicar trucos con tu MegaMorfismo un rato?- Burpy salto feliz e Eli lo llevo afuera junto con su lanzadora.  
Cerca de la entrada habian algunas rocas amontonadas. Luego de cargar a Burpy, les disparo.

Con algunos tiros de fuego, poco a poco las fue separando y lanzandolas hacia los lados. Eli se cubrio la cara con la mano con la que sstenia su lanzadora para protegerse de los escombros resultantes. Cuando volvio el humo se disperso, quedo impresionado. Las rocas estaban quemadas, algunas incluso derretidas, y estaban esparcidas por todos lados.

- Wow! Ese si que es un movimiento de combate. Buen trabajo, Burpy.- felicito mientras lo tomaba.- Apuesto a que a Trixie le gustaria ver esto.- Y ahi va de nuevo con su chica.- Crees que podrias repetirlo en un rato?- Burpy lo miro muy serio. No quieria esperar tanto.- Bien, lo haremos de nuevo ahora. Tendremos que grabarlo para ella. Traere la camara.

Entro por esta, dejando a Burpy afuera en el suelo. Este lo miro, sonriendo de nuevo, y decidio estirar un poco. Si Eli queria impresionarla, entonces necesitaria estar en forma para hacer un tiro increible.

-Aqui esta.- dijo Eli, saleindo de nuevo.- Estas listo?- Burpy asintio y salto a su lanzadora mientras encendia la camara.  
Luego, enfoco su arma.- Prueba de MegaMorfismo 1.2 con Burpy.-la babosa saludo a la lente.- Preparados, listos, fuera!

Lo disparo de nuevo hacia otro monton de rocas e hizo acercamientos a sus tiros. Pero olvido el fuerte impacto que la explosion provocaba. Cuando Burpy lanzo de nuevo su fuego y los escombros volaron por los aires, Eli se cubrio su rostro, pero si dejar de apuntar con la camara.

- Increible! Eso fue aun mas asombroso que la primera vez.- Burpy volvio orgulloso con su lanzador, pero al verlo, abrio su boquita impresionado.- Burpy? Que pasa?- el le chillo apuntando a la camara.- Si, lo grabe todo aqui, ves? Oh...- en cuanto levanto la camara vio a lo que se referia: esta tenia la lente quebrada, los botones derretidos y, por si fuera poco,  
estaba completamente chamuscada.- Ay, no...  
============================================================================================================================ Eli, pero que fue lo que hiciste?!  
Jeje, yo se que lo que me pidieron ayer fue un one-shot, pero ya les dije, simplemente no puedo hacer un fic de una sola parte. Estuve toooda la noche pensando y en la man'ana fue que se me ocurrio esto. Pense que les gustaria, espero que sea asi. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

-No, no, no...- Eli entro con los restos ahumados de la camara y los puso sobre el sofa. Luego tomo su cabeza entre sus manos.- Esto no puede ser verdad, Trixie me matara cuando la vea.- Burpy se paro junto a las piezas. Vio que uno de los botones un seguia en su lugar, pero en cuanto lo toco para ensen'arselo a Eli, este se desplomo.

-Tengo que repararla antes de que regrese. Vamos a ver...- comenzo a examinar lo que quedaba con la esperanza de encontrar un remedio. Las expandio para ver que era lo que debia ser reemplazado.

- Eli! Ahi estas.- Kord lo vio y se acerco a el. Eli amontono las partes lo mas rapido que pudo y las metio en uno de los cojines.- Oye, lamento el mal chiste de hace rato.- dijo riendose un poco.- No era mi intencion que te resintieras.

- Resentirme? No, descuida. No fue nada.

-Entonces, todo bien?

-Si, como siempre.

-Genial Oye y, por que estas abrazando ese almohadon?- Eli se fijo bien y vio que tenia la funda abrazada como si fuera un juguete.

-Es que me encanta esta cosa. Es mas, creo que dormire con ella de ahora en adelante. La llevare a mi cuarto.- con la mas falsa sonrisa del mundo, tomo su lanzadora y subio corriendo las escaleras. Kord miro a Burpy y este sonrio igual, antes de correr igual detras del chico.

- Y ahora que le sucede?- el troll se quedo en la sala, confundido.

Eli derramo las piezas en su cama cuando llego, y para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, cerro rapido la puerta. Pero en cuanto coloco el seguro, algo choco con esta. La abrio de nuevo y vio a Burpy en el suelo, mareado por el golpe. Vino corriendo detras suyo.

-Uh... lo siento, amigo.- lo tomo y volvio a cerrar la puerta. En cuanto dejo de ver pequen'as estrellas a su alrededor, la babosa comenzo a reclamarle a Eli el haberlo dejado atras.- Oye, ya me idsculpe. Es que no esperaba que Kord apareciera asi de la nada.- Burpy dejo de quejarse y salto junto a la "difunta" camara. La miro y lugo miro a Eli.- Aun no se que hacer con eso.

Separo un poco las partes quemadas, las cuales eran mas de dos tercios, y trato de buscar algun cable. Solo un par de botones conservaban aun sus colores y la pantalla estaba rota. Los tornillos estaban derretidos, la bateria habia explotado y la memoria estaba tostada. Estuvo un buen rato en eso.

-No hay manera de arreglar esto. Debo conseguir una nueva antes de que alguien pregunte por ella.- de repente, se oyo como alguien abri la puerta principal.

- Hola! Ya volvimos...

-Oh, no. Es Trixie!  
============================================================================================================================ Capitulo Mega corto. Es que quiero actualizar los demas fics a tiempo. 


	3. Chapter 3

- Eli? Pronto? Kord?- llamo la chica.

- Al fin volviste!- dijo Kord caminando hacia ella.- Trajiste la pieza que te pedi?- le pregunto ansioso.

-Sip.- Trixie abrio una de las bolsas y saco un tubo metalico con una hendidura cerca del borde.- Era esta?

- Si!- el troll la tomo emocionado.- Gracias, Trixie.

-De nada. Pero, para que sirve?- antes de que terminara de preguntar, Kord ya se habia ido. Algo le dijo que necesitaba esa pieza urgentemente.

-Ah, llegaste justo a tiempo.- le dijo Pronto.- Justo acabo de terminar de prepara una nueva receta que encontre en un viejo libro de cocina de mi abuela topoide.

-Espera, acaso cocinaste algo que no es invencion tuya?- le pregunto con incredulidad, pues eso no sonaba a Pronto.

-Por supuesto. Aunque, claro, le agregue un par de ingredientes secretos para que el platillo tuviera la escencia de Pronto,  
el magnifico.- sip, ese si era Pronto.

-Ehm, eso suena bien, pero ya comi algo de regreso.

-Oh, bueno. No te preocupes. Preparare otro poco mas tarde.

-Ahg, gracias, Pronto.

Tomo las demas cosas y fue a guardarlas. En uno de los paquetes traia algo especial: una nueva actualizacion para su camara de video. Tenia un taman'o similar a una memoria regular. Era de color naranja y se colocaba en un compartimento detras de la lente para captar mejor los colores y refractar la luz que pegaba directamente, para que esta no estropeara las tomas.

-No puedo esperar a probarla.- le dijo a Bluster. Fueron al ultimo lugar donde ella recordaba hacer dejado su camara. En una mesita en la sala. Pero para su sorpresa ya no estaba ahi. Reviso entonces cerca de la computadora, creyendo olvidarla al paras algun video. Pero tampoco la hallo.

Un poco extran'ada, fue a su habitacion. De vez en cuando solia dejarla sobre su cama en un descuido. Pero nada.

-Bueno, al parecer ahora las camaras se mueven solas y se esconden de sus duen'os.- dijo con sus manos en su cadera.- Tal vez Eli sepa donde esta.

Mientras tanto, en la habitacion de un preocupado chico...

-Rapido, Burpy.- le dijo a su babosa. Esta trataba de unir otras dos piezas. Pero no calzaron.- Tampoco es esa? Esto no esta nada bien...- dejo caer su cabeza sobre la cama.

- Eli? Estas ahi...?- llamo Trixie mientras tocaba la puerta.

- Es ella!- intercambio una rapida mirada de panico con su babosa infieron, antes de amontonar de nuevo todas las piezas debajo de su almohada.- Eh, si, Trix?

- Puedo pasar?

-Un minuto...- terminaron de ocultar la evidencia.- Pasa.- exclamo. Trixie abrio la puerta por completo.

- Que haces aqui, encerrado?

- Yo?

-No, le preguntaba a Burpy. Claro que tu.

-Oh, bueno, pues yo... yo le preparaba una broma a Kord.

-Genial. Y que sera?

-Emmm, creo que es mejor que sea una sorpresa.

-Ya veo.- dijo ella, tratando de pensar de que podia tratarse.

- Y bien...?

- Bien que?

- Para que viniste?

-Oh, cierto. De por casualidad has visto mi camara? No puedo hallarla por ningun lado.

-Tu camara...- miro a Burpy de reojo. Esta lo vio tambien y desvio la vista casualmente.- No, ni idea de donde pueda estar.

-Que extran'o, es como si hubiera sido evaporada en el aire.

-... o consumida por el fuego...- dijo Eli en voz baja.

- Que dijiste?

- Ah? Que, que te veo luego.- dijo tomando sus hombros y guiandola hacia la puerta.- Ahora, tengo que terminar de trabajar en, ya sabes... Te avisare si la encuentro.

-Bien.- Trixie se fue y Burpy se acerco a el.

-Tenemos que arreglar esto ahora...  
============================================================================================================================ Mas te vale repararla rapido, Eli... 


	4. Chapter 4

-Oye, Kord. Amigo...- dijo Eli entrando en el garage.- No tendras por ahi un par de destornilladores?

-Tal vez, por que?- respondio el troll debajo de la Meca de Trixie.

-Oh, bueno, es que yo trato de, ehm, armar un... accesorio! Si. Un accesorio nuevo para mi lanzadora.- Buroy asintio para hacer mas "creible" la historia.

-No creo que sea una buena meterse con las lanzadoras...- Kord se asomo aun desde abajo.- Garfio Rojo coloco en ellas un par de piezas muy delicadas. No vaya a ser que por error las modifiques o las deteriores..

-De acuerdo...- Eli camino a la sala.- No se que hacer. Aun si lo convenciera de dejarme usar sus herramientas, no tengo ni la mas remota idea de como arreglarla...

- Arreglar que?- Eli no habia visto a Trixie alli.

- Arreglar? Eh, no, nada. Quien dijo algo de arreglar?

-Oi que le decias eso a Burpy.

-No, debiste escuchar mal...

-Aja... Oye, sigo sin poder encontrar mi camara. Podrias ayudarme?

-Eh, si claro. Por donde empezamos?

-Bueno, ya revise por completo la cocina y mi habitacion. Hay que ver aqui en la sala.

-Muy bien.- Trixie levanto los cojines del sofa, mientras Eli revisaba detras de uno de los muebles.- Y dime, sobre la camara,  
aun conservas sus instrucciones?

-No las tenia cuando me la dieron.

- Ah, no? En que clase de tienda venden las cosas sin instrucciones?

-Es que no me la compraron. Solia pertenecer al mayor de mis tios. Amaba grabar todo lo que tenia a su alrededor. De el aprendi todo lo que se.- Eli trago grueso al oir esto.

- De verdad?

-Si, por eso es que no he parado de buscarla. No se que haria si algo le pasara.

-No me digas...- dijo empujando el mueble a su lugar.

-Es lo unico que aun conservo de mi familia.- Trixie acomodo los cojines como estaban.- Y ahora que esta es mi nueva familia,  
es muy significativo que me ayudes, Eli. Gracias.- le dijo colocando una mano en su mejilla.

-Jeje, no... no hay de que.- susurro nervioso.- Yo, eh, ire a ver arriba. Puede que la hayas dejado en mi cuarto por error.

- Tienes razon! Ire contigo...

- No! Es que... esta hecho un desastre. De verdad, mejor lo reviso yo solo.

-Esta bien.- Trixie fue a preguntarle a Kord.

Cuando llegaron arriba, Eli miro a Burpy. A su babosa le carcomia la consiencia tanto como a el, pues Eli no habia acabado solo con la camara. Y ahora que los dos sabian el verdadero significado del aparato para su amiga, seria mucho mas dificl ocultar el accidente por mucho mas...  
============================================================================================================================ Son las nueve de la noche, pero tenia el documento a medio hacer y me dije: "ya que, terminemoslo y a subirlo." Ojala les guste. 


	5. Chapter 5

- Kord!- llamo Eli al verlo en la sala. Trixie no estaba cerca.- necesito decirte algo, es de verdad importante...

-Destruiste la camara de Trixie y necesitas que la repare.

-Destrui la camara de Trixie y necesito que... Hey! Como lo supiste?

-Tuve pistas.- presumio el ingeniero cruzandose de brazos.

- Cuales?

-Bueno, te vi cuando la tomaste en primer lugar. Pero no te vi entrar de nuevo con ella. Comenzaste a actuar bastante extran'o y hasta me atrevo a decir grasioso cuando me trate de disculpar por lo del chiste. Luego fuiste a pedirme las herramientas y ahora resulta que Trixie no encuantra su camara. Coincidencia?- concluyo con una fija y seria mirada.

-Esta bien, me atrapaste.

-Deberia ser detective...

-Pero no le has dicho a ella, cierto?

-Claro que no. No soy un soplon, Eli. Ademas, queria comprobar mis sospechas primero.

- Y me ayudaras?

-Ya que.

- Gracias!

-Y... donde esta la paciente?

- Querras decir el cadaver...

- Que?! Como rayos la dejaste?

-No fui yo, fue Burpy.- dijo sen'alandolo. Burpy lo miro sorprendido y comenzo a regan'arle por hecharle ahora la culpa.

- Entonces la quemaste?

-Algo asi...

-Eso esta mal. Muy mal.

- Por que?

-Los materiales con los que etsa hecho son sumamente inflamables, y por lo tanto, no hay manera posible de restaurarla a su estado original.

- Quieres decir...?

-No hay manera de arreglarla. Hay que conseguir otra. El problemas es que...

- Que?

-Ya no existen mas camaras de ese tipo. Eran una edicion especial lanzada hace an'os.  
============================================================================================================================ Ahora si que es un problema. 


	6. Chapter 6

- Acaso bromeas? Debe haber otra en alguna parte.

-Tendrias que hablar con un coleccionista experto para encontrar una.

-Garfio Rojo debe conocer a alguien.

-O... puedes decirle la verdad a Trixie y evitarte tantas molestias.- Eli bajo la mirada.

-Es que no quiero que me odie.

-Ella no te odiara. No niego que tal vez se enoje contigo, pero estoy seguro de que apreciara tu honestidad. ( valores ante todo, chicos!)

- Tu crees?

-Intentalo al menos.

- Eli?- se oyo llamar a Trixie.

-Ahi esta. Ahora, dile.- Con la cabeza gacha, el joven camino hacia ella.

- Si, Trix?

-Dime, la encontraste?- le pregunto con curiosidad. Eli suspiro.

-No. No la encontre, por que...

-Oh...- se lamento ella.- Donde estara esa cosa?

-Escucha, tengo que decirte algo.

-No, yo tengo que decirte algo.- interrumpio ella acercandose.- Se que llevamos en esto un buen rato, y solo quiero agradecerte que me ayudes... Supongo que fue tiempo perdido.

-No, por supuesto que no. Sabes que haria lo que fuera por ti, ehm, me refiero a que siempre estare para ayudarte.- En la triste cara de la chica se dibujo una sonrisa de lado con estas palabras.

-Gracias, Eli. Lo se. Eres un gran chico. Colaborador, valiente y honesto.

-Si, muy honesto...- susurro Eli para si.

- Que dijiste?

- Ah? Dije que por supuesto.- respondio.- Pero no creo que eso sea del todo cierto.

- Por que? Me parece que esas con cualidades que te descruben bien.

-No, la ultima no lo eso.

- A que te refieres?- Hora de confesar. Eli tomo aire y bajo la mirada. No queria ver la expresion de su cara cuando lo escuchara.

-Trixie, la verdad es que yo... yo... YO DESTRUI TU CAMARA!  
============================================================================================================================ Como reaccionara Trixie? Se enojara? Le dara igual? Le gritara? Lo regan'ara? Podra perdonarlo? Se terminara su amistad? Podra Eli recompensar lo que hizo? Le dira que Burpy tambien formo parte de todo? Por que esto parece un interrogatorio?  
Perdon, creo que he consumido demasiado cafe ultimamente. 


	7. Chapter 7

- Disculpa?- pregunto ella, incredula.

-La razon por la que la camara no aparece en ningun lado es por que... esta d-destruida. Pero te juro que no fue a proposito!- Comenzo a justificarse Eli.- Lo que paso fue que tu te fuiste, y yo fui con Burpy afuera. Y lo lance, y luego...  
luego el megamorfismo! Y las piedras. Fue increible! Crei que querrias verlo y tome la camara.- Trixie no entendia una sola palabra de lo que decia.- Pero a la segunda vez hubo, bueno, mas potencia. Y yo no... bueno, no sabia que el fuego y, y las flamas. Estaba quemado! Despues llegaste tu y no queria que te enojaras...- termino diciendo mientras frotaba su brazo izquierdo con insistencia.

-Espera, quieres decir que quemaste mi camara?- Trixie puso sus manos en su cadera de forma acusadora.

-Emh, si. Creo que si.- Su amiga no respondio. Miraba hacia abajo con la descepcion clara en su rostro.- Trixie...?- Ella levanto su mano indicandole que no hablara mas.

- Y ahora que crees que pasara?- le pregunto de una manera completamente calmada, que puso nervioso a Eli.

-Pues, que te molestaras conmigo.

-Y suponiendo que pase eso, que harias al respecto?

-Decirte que lo siento. Estuvo mal que la tomara sin consultarte antes o sin que siquiera estuvieras aqui. Tambien te pediria disculpas mil y un veces si es necesario para que me perdones. De verdad, no queria que le pasara nada. Se lo especial que es para ti, ahora mas que antes. La tenias todo el tiempo contigo, a veces incluso mas que tu lanzadora. Era una parte importante importante de tu vida, por que representaba lo que quieres llegar a ser. Jamas destruiria algo tuyo y menos algo tan valioso...

- Entonces lo sientes?

-Si, demasiado.- Eli la escucho tomar aire profundamente y cerro los ojos, asustado, esperando el gran reproche.

-Bien, te disculpo.- respondio finalmente Trixie, luego de una leve pausa dramatica.

- Ah, si?- Eli no creia lo que escuchaba.

-Si. Pareces realmente arrepentido y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no serias capaz de haver algo asi de manera intencional.

-Y, no estas furiosa?

-Nop... por que ya lo sabia.

- Que?! Como?

-Pronto me lo dijo. Te vio cuando la tomaste de su lugar. Al inicio no le crei, pero luego, viendo como te ofreciste inmediatamente a ayudar a buscarla, tus nervios cuando la mencionaba y el hecho de que no cediste a que te ayudar a buscarla en tu habitacion, le di la razon.- Con una mano en su frentem, Eli se dejo caer en el sofa.

- Pero por que no lo dijiste antes?

-Queria que aprendieras la leccion y que tu conciencia llegara a un nivel tal alto de culpa que te hiciera confesar tu crimen.- dijo Trixie con una sonrisa de triunfo tomando el lugar a su lado.

-Bueno, lo lograste.- contesto Eli recuperando el aliento. Se sento derecho y tomo las manos de Trixie.- De ahora en adelante,  
te prometo que te dire la verdad, a la primera. Y, ademas de la disculpa, creo que te debo una camara nueva.

-Mmm, no, no en realidad.

- Es este otro de tus trucos para jugar con mi consiencia?

-Nop. Tu no eres el unico que mintio aqui.

- A que te refieres?

-Pues, primero, todo eso de que "la camara pertenecia a mi tio" y lo demas, no era cierto.- confeso ella.- Fue el regalo de mi cumplean'os numero 12. Y segundo, tu lo dijiste, la tengo todo el tiempo. Cuando sali esa man'ana, la lleve conmigo, como siempre. Pero lo olvide cuando llegue, por eso pregunte que si alguien la habia visto. Me percate un rato despues.

-Estoy confundido. Que fue lo que incinere entonces?

-Una vieja camara que me habian dado para llevar al Deposito de Chatarra. Habia sido expuesta a la humedad y la mitad de sus circuitos ya no funcionaban. No tenia reparacion. Quemada o no, todo lo que grabaste en ella se hubiera perdido igual.

- Eso significa que la tuya...?- Trixie la tomo de su base y se la ensen'o.

-Esta justo aqui.- Eli la observo mas calmado.- Aprendite la leccion?

-Si, lo hice.- respondio el, con la mirada abajo y un pequen'o puchero como un nin'o regan'ado.

-Asi me gusta.- Trixie se inclino y le dio un beso en su cabeza antes de ponerse de pie.- Quieres ayudarme a grabar un nuevo video?

-Lo siento, pero no.- dijo Eli.- No quiero tener nada que ver con camaras por un tiempo.  
============================================================================================================================ Jeje, a que esa no se la esperaban...  
Creo que me emocione un poco subiendo fics. Con "Lanzamiento de Apoyo" vamos para largo, por que me emocione haciendo caps como loca para esta historia. Me entusiasma tener mi primer OC humano y realmente quiero que encaje bien con los demas personajes de la serie. "Alla ariba" ya esta por terminar, y solo quedaria "La Caja de Disfraces". Estoy escribiendo otro nuevo y tengo un par en mente, ademas, en menos de dos semanas es mi cumplean'os y quiero subir un one shot (si es que logro hacerlo de UN solo capitulo, XD) ese dia.  
Un beso ENOOOOOORME y gracias por sus comentarios. 


End file.
